All You Wanted
by Fehrlyevil
Summary: Harry and Ginny take a walk. What will happen? Read and find out HG & RHr rr please?


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, Hogwarts, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Colin or anything else that you recognize from the books. Leslie belongs to Brigade701 but he let me borrow her for this fic, he helped me with the plot so thank him for this story by reading his. The song belongs to Michelle Branch and Maverick Records. Thank You.   
  
  


Ginny was looking at his picture again, she didn't know why, but she loved him. It had grown past the hero-worship she had in her earlier years in Hogwarts, because she didn't know him then she knew him as Harry Potter-The Boy Who Lived, now she saw what Ron and Hermione did, just plain Harry. She couldn't love him before, not at all, who can love someone they didn't know. She had to find a way to tell him. But what she really wanted was to be famous like him and not just a Weasley. She had tried, but that just resulted in setting loose a giant snake and almost killing students, the diary had promised her fame and fortune.   


_I wanted to be like you_

_I wanted everything_

_So I tried to be like you_

_And I got swept away_   


She was torn from her thoughts when Leslie, her best friend besides Colin, snatched her up by the arm and dragged her out into the common room to help with her (Leslie's) homework. Ginny sat down across from Harry by the fire, she could only notice the look of pain on his face, he was thinking about Cedric. She excused herself from her friends, walk over and sat down next to him. 

"Harry, will you come take a walk with me, the lake's beautiful this time of day?"She was trying to shake him out of his thoughts. "Sure," She thought she heard a glimmer of excitement in his voice. "Let me go get my cloak and I'll meet you back here." Ginny waited patiently as he walked up the boys staircase and emerged back down a moment later. They walked out of the common room, through the corridors, down a few flights of stairs and they stepped out onto the Hogwarts's grounds. Unconsciously, she took his hand and explained to him that Cedric's death was not his fault and that she wasn't the only one who thought that way. At her statement he seemed considerably more cheerful. She also noticed that they were still holding hands but didn't let go. They continued to talk about nothing in particular while watching the sunset reflected in the glassy surface of the lake.   


_I didn't know that it was so cold_

_And you needed someone_

_to show you the way_

_So I took your hand and we figured out_

_That when the tide comes_

_I'd take you away_   


He explained how he was getting lonely because since Ron and Hermione stopped being stubborn and started dating they spent all their time together and he felt like a third wheel. "Well, I'm glad they're spending time together and not fighting as much but I just wish they wouldn't ignore all the time. Wait, I just realized that I've known you 4 years and I still have yet to get to know you, maybe we should start hanging out sometimes, like we could just talk and maybe we could together on Hogsmeade and hang with the lovebirds. I really do want to get to know all the Weasley's." "Yeah Harry, I think that would fun, I don't want you to be lonely and maybe you could help me in DADA I'm still having trouble with it after all this time." " Of course I would help you out, but only if you could help me in potions. I've been hearing that even Snape can't criticize you." That made Ginny giggle. "Sure."   


_If you want to_

_I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted_

_was somebody who cares_   


They were walking around they edge of the lake when Ginny suddenly tripped on a rock and fell in, Harry grabbed her hand but she slipped and sank deeper underneath the surface. Harry, not thinking of anything else, ripped of his cloak and dived in after her. Finally, he found her hand and pulled her out of the water and onto the bank. He then remembered the drying charm they had learned earlier in the week and dried off her clothes forgetting his own in the process and wrapped his cloak around her so she would stop shivering.   


_I'm sinking slowly_

_So hurry hold me_

_Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on_

_Please can you tell me_

_So I can finally see_

_Where you go when you're gone_   


"Harry?" "Gin, you'll be alright I'll take you up to Madam Pomphrey and she'll ...." "Harry, I just wanted to say that....I...I love you." And before he could respond, she kissed him full on the lips.   


_Please can you tell me_

_So I can finally see_   


_Where you go when you're gone_   
  
  


A/N: Like it? I don't know, but if you click on the little button below I can find out. Please review, I would be eternally grateful if you do (Hey, that rhymes!), and if you're an author I will review your story(ies) if you review mine!! Thanks in advance. :-) Here's a flower for you @--'--,--'--,----- 


End file.
